


We Make Our Own Romance

by midnightlemons



Category: GWA - Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Brat, Couch Sex, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Mdom, Kissing, Lovers to lovers, Manhandling, Missionary, Movie Night, Spanking, Teasing, Valentine's date, good girl, playful to rough, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlemons/pseuds/midnightlemons
Summary: A couple has decided to stay in on Valentine’s Night, and after watching a campy rom-com, the couple banter about the authenticity of the romance in the movie. Their silliness turns into sexy foreplay, where the man turns on his dominant side in order to prove his point.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 3
Collections: GWA Valentine's Day Project 2021 Script Collection





	We Make Our Own Romance

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the script should be performed very playfully and with a sexy but bantering type manner. Playful jabs and sarcasm, but with a clear undertone of affection for your partner. All etc are suggestions, just do what feels natural to the dialogue and the scene while keeping it playful. 
> 
>   
> [script notes]  
> (stage direction)  
> *emphasis*

SCRIPT:

[basic laughing, incredulous, sarcasm throughout this beginning dialogue, keeping it light and flirty, with fairly generous pauses between paragraphs to keep it sounding conversational]

No, no, no, that would never happen! Totally unrealistic, babe. 

You really think a guy is going to go to all that effort for a girl based on like, what… love at first sight? I mean...maybe...if they saw you… 

But this is why girls have these unrealistic expectations of what guys do in relationships. 

Oh no, one *hundred* percent, baby. You totally got mad at me for not bringing you flowers that one time, even after you acted all aloof and like you didn’t want any. [little bit mocking, still affectionate] "No, don't waste your money, they're just gonna die..blah blah blah…" Of course I learned my lesson then gotta read between the lines with this one… 

Never! I would never do that… plus, you always say you hate surprises! 

Hey I’m not complaining, it’s Valentine’s day after all, so of course I knew we were going to watch a rom com and I am perfectly happy with that. And you set all this up for us, the drinks, the lighting, the food…It’s a nice night just to spend cuddling with you, away from everything else. Just us. 

No, honey, I promise I have never done stuff like that in order to get a girl. The flower thing? And that outfit? Guys…. babe, guys are dumb. We are so close to neanderthals I don’t know how you put up with us sometimes. 

And he kinda took her for granted in that one scene? At the hotel bar? I don’t know how they ended up together. But maybe that’s just not my idea of romance. 

You *know* my idea of romance, babe. This, right here, you and me talking and sharing things. You looking sexy in whatever you have on, or nothing at all. Just your company. 

You’re not giving up, are you? Okay, *maybe* I could see that happening. But it’s just a movie, babe. If she wasn’t such a stuck up princess and could actually see the guy for his good qualities, which, like… this character was kinda lacking anyways. He was really one-dimensional. 

Yeah, baby. Absolute cardboard. 

[she’s getting sassy with you, you respond in kind] Okay smarty-pants, cardboard is two dimensional, sure. 

So what you’re telling me is that you actually *do* like surprises then, huh? And a *big* romantic gesture wouldn’t overwhelm you? And make you blush so hard they could see it from space? Uh, huh. Sure. 

So if I just busted out with something like a slow dance, right now in our living room, or had 50 dozen roses delivered to your work tomorrow, or ran after you at the airport so we could have that one last romantic kiss before you got on a plane to leave me forever, you’re saying that stuff would actually work on you? 

You don’t think I would? [decent pause] I don’t know, maybe show up to work tomorrow and find out. 

(slower) Mmhmm, I am teasing you. Because I know you like it. I think you do like surprises and you’re just too… bratty to admit it. That a man could take your breath away.

You totally *are* a brat. You’d rather be right than admit that that kind of romance doesn’t exist in the real world, let alone *ask for it.* And I think you want me to show you...show you what happens to a little brat when she doesn’t communicate what she wants. 

Because that means I’m going to take what I want. 

Come here. No, no, don’t squirm, you just get right across my lap and hold fucking still. 

Mmmm, your heart is racing like a little rabbit right now, isn’t it honey? 

Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ve got you right where I want you. Right where you need to be. 

(domineering, resolved) I don’t know why you insist on being bad when you know I like it when you are so… soooo good for me, baby. 

You know this perfect ass never ceases to amaze me. But now I’m going to show you what it’s like when you don’t ask for what you want. 

[clothed spanking, (wearing leggings)]

Oh... was that too hard baby? I can be gentle… I can try at least. I just want to show you how romantic I can be… even when giving you a nice, hard spanking . Even for a snotty little princess like you. 

(lean in and whisper) Because I own this ass. It’s mine… do you hear me? I’ll always keep you safe and comfortable and well fucked. You deserve that. 

Tell you what, I promise I’ll rub and caress and worship that ass after every few spanks, okay? 

But I *need* it. I need to feel you tense and squirm and sigh and make me want to quit this game and pin you down and fuck you, so, so hard. I *need* you to know how much you make me want to just take control and *own* you. I may be in charge babe, but you still make me weak. I need to remind you what it felt like when we first fell for each other. 

How do you feel baby? How does my princess’ ass feel? 

Oh, I'm sure it feels good, baby. I’m sure it feels as good as it can, with those leggings still on… 

[now bare ass spanking going forward] 

So why don’t I just… pull them down… Just a bit… so they sit right below your plump little ass cheeks. 

Mmmmmm, now there’s a sight. This bare sexy ass is just waiting for more handprints. 

Nah-ah-ah. Put your hands right out in front of you. Don’t touch what’s mine. I get to touch. You get to take it. 

(sarcastic sympathy) Awww [or Ohhhh…], you already look a little red, babe. Mmmmmm, and so warm to my touch as I graze my palm so slowly over this round cheek… 

You want more? Tell me. 

No, don’t just turn and look at me with those pleading eyes…. Use your words. I want to hear you say it. 

Tell me you want more, darling. [sweetheart?]

Mmmm, now that’s my girl. 

My good 

Good 

Girl 

Oh baby the way you whimper…. The way your eyes close each time you're struck… God, that’s so fucking sexy. The way you’re breathing right now…. Fuck. 

You want to please me, don't you? You want me to caress you, stroke your skin and body, get you so fucking wet for me… so I can fuck you, hmm? 

Hmm… well I’m not sure you’ve learned your lesson just yet. I think you might need a little more reminding about who this ass belongs to. And who that cunt belongs to… and who fucks you, who makes you come, who 

keeps

you

satisfied. 

Mmmmhmmmmm, that’s right…. Oh and the way you squirmed on each of those spanks, baby…. Mmmmmm. The way you gasped and yelped each time. Oh baby those sounds are so delicious. 

Does it feel good having me just rub your ass now, baby? Yeah… I know… that was so hard but you took it so, so well....

Mmhmm, that’s my good submissive girl. Not feeling so bratty right now, are you darling? That’s right… whimper for me, catch your breath. See how much you like this? How much pleasure I can give you if you just ask? 

See the point is that you have to *communicate* sweetie. You have to tell me what you want. Because you know I’ll give it to you. I’ll always give you everything you need, everything you want. And you give me what I want too. And, mmm, that right there, is very romantic, don’t you think?

You think you learned your lesson? 

Does that sting baby? Mmmm, I bet it does. You should see how red your ass cheeks are now. Maybe I’ll let you inspect my work in the mirror once we’re done. [pause] Mmhmm, something to remind you next time you sit down about all of the wonderful things I’ve done for you. And to make you remember what I’m about to do. 

So do you want more? Or do you want my cock? 

Mmmmm, good answer, princess. that’s right, you do want this thick cock, and you’ve gotten all wet from me spanking you, so it’s time to take these fucking… (grunt, struggle) pants off the rest of the way. Yeah… 

There you are. Now turn over and lean back and let me kiss those pouty lips. 

Mmm, I know baby. I know it hurt but you took it so, so well for me. And now your cunt needs some attention, doesn’t it? You don’t have to pout to get what you want. 

Oh, that’s a good girl, answering me so sweetly like that. I think you really did learn your lesson, hmm?

[some sweet, soft kissing noises throughout the next few lines, basically kissing while fingering] 

How about I just kiss you for a while? Taste you on my lips… mmmm, you’ve got me so hard and ready for you baby…

But I want to worship you a bit longer. After all it’s Valentine’s day, and I want to show you just how much you mean to me. 

You don’t really want to be a brat to me, do you? 

No, you don’t, that’s right… That’s right baby. You’re my good girl, all mine. Mmmmm, the way you shiver with anticipation as I drag my fingers down….down…....down to your pussy… Ffffuuuuccckkkk you’re so fucking wet for me. 

Mmhmm, does that feel good? Just lightly running my fingers across the entrance to your slick, warm pussy? Does it? Ahh- use your words, princess. Remember? Or I’ll have to punish you some more… That’s right.. Tell me it feels good… mmmm, yes that’s it. Your voice drives me wild when you say such dirty things, baby. 

Oh I know this is getting you so close, princess. Just slowly rubbing circles around that needy clit… I feel your hips bucking into my hand, trying to get me to go harder. Is that what you want? You want me to make you come first? 

[kissing ends here]

You’re close aren’t you? I can tell… If I just keep rubbing with some steady pressure on this clit… oh… there you go…

Mmmmm, yes baby, that’s it, fucking come for me… keep going… buck and writhe and arch your back while you ride that orgasm out against my hand… mmmm, that’s it. God what a beautiful sight you are when you come for me. 

You know I love making you feel that good, baby. I love that I’m the one you trust to make you feel so, so good. 

(slow) Yeah? You feel how hard I am, grinding into your hip? Mmhmm, I do want to fuck you now. But first… tell me you want it. Beg for my cock, darling. Beg me to fuck you, tell me you need my cock inside you. Tell me how much you want it… 

Otherwise I’m going to just keep teasing you with my tip… it’s right there, baby… right there at your entrance… getting all slick from your juices… I know you’re so turned on right now… So just tell me what you want. 

Fuck, that’s my good girl, my good, good baby 

Oh fuck, baby, you’re so tight… such a tight fit for me. Isn’t it romantic? How your cunt was just made for my cock? 

mmm, god, you’re such a perfect fit around me… I can keep sliding right into you so easily...filling you up with each thrust...

[sexy noises, the beginning is some optional lines to improv as you see fit]

Mmmmmhmm, you’re such a good fucking girl aren’t you? 

That’s right, yes

You don’t want to be a brat to me do you? 

You want to be so sweet and submissive and perfect for me, don’t you? Just how you fit so perfectly around me… 

Yeah? You like how hard I’m fucking you, baby? 

You want me to go deeper? Oh yes, absolutely... 

That’s it baby, moan for me, yes… 

My cock feels so good inside you...

Oh, fuck, I can feel you tightening around me… Mmmmmmm

Oh god yes, if you want it harder I will happily fuck you right into this couch. 

Mmm, mmhmm, wrap your legs around me…. fuck. 

Uh huh, the way you’re breathing baby… moan my name… 

Are you going to come again already baby? Mmhmm, yes, yes, do it… come around my cock, let me feel you come undone around me… come with my thick cock pounding inside you…

OH yes, yes, yes, baby, fuck… oh fuck you come so hard for me. Squealing and arching your back like that… goddamn baby, squeezing my cock like that… fuckkkkk 

You want me to slow down? No? Mmmm, good… because I want to keep fucking this perfect cunt until I spill all my cum inside you, so deep inside you, baby. You make me just fucking ravenous for you.

You did so well, telling me what you want, that’s the sweetest thing baby… the best Valentine’s gift I could have gotten… you opening up to me… fuck… yes…. that’s it… oh fuck baby, I’m going to cum… tell me to cum inside you! Tell me you want it baby… Ungghh yes, yes, yes, I’m going to come… I’m going to come… [add more if you like!]

[improv orgasm]

(heavy panting, then moving into slower, deeper breaths for a few beats until you feel ready, seriously take your time)

You’re such a good girl, baby. Such a good girl for me. 

So, so good. (deep breath) My perfect little valentine. 

You see? Romance doesn’t have to always be flowers and chocolate and rom coms. 

Now, do you want to watch another movie? Or do you want to move into the bedroom? 

Mmm, that’s what I thought. Come on. 

-End-

========================================================

AUTHOR'S Disclaimers:

\- Performers are free to improv, interpret, add, remove, or modify lines as you see fit, as long as the themes are kept to the spirit of the work as written. I tend to insert a lot of stage direction which you may utilize or ignore as it fits your performance.

\- Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.

\- Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.

\- Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of content for non-commercial use on Reddit ONLY. Do not post any audio fills of this script to any other sites (even free ones) such as Y * utube, P * rnHub, L * terotica, T * mblr, etc. As a matter of courtesy, please only post to subreddits where the script itself was hosted/offered unless other permissions have been granted by the author.

\- Proper credit should be given to the author via a comment on your post. “u/MidnightLemons, I filled your script” or any version thereof. I appreciate being able to listen and comment on fills of my scripts!

\- Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of this content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, P * st Audio, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, Q * inn, D * psea, etc). If you are interested in commissioning me to create an original script for you to perform as paid content on one of these sites, please contact me via Reddit DM.


End file.
